


Long walk off a short cliff

by bobbin_weave



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbin_weave/pseuds/bobbin_weave
Summary: Gravity falls is a magnet to the strange and unknowable. On a stop on a soul searching road trip Steven finds himself stranded in the strange, searching for the source of the sorrow in this town.this is a comic, i post a new page on tuesdays on my tumblr and will be posting the full chapters here!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Long walk off a short cliff

Chapter 1:

Nightcall

* * *


End file.
